


If You Can Dream It, It Is Possible

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's best man at Ricky and Dani's wedding, and sleeping with one of the guests is a time honoured best man tradition... the only problem is he can't remember who he slept with...





	If You Can Dream It, It Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Dreamwidth :)

Ricky delivered to the church on time – check.

Flowers – perfect.

Best man speech – witty yet sincere.

Alcohol – consumed in large quantities.

Memory of last night – fuzzy.

Hooked up with someone in the bathroom… Maybe?

Jorge woke up with his shoes still on, and a suit that most definitely had crusty come stains on it.

And then he realised that he wasn’t alone in bed.

He shrieked as though he’d woken up next to a serial killer, and Rins looked around the room as though he was expecting to see a burglar.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please tell me we didn’t sleep together.” Jorge knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t stop the panic coursing through his veins.

Rins yawned, and a flicker of a smile crossed his face.

“Did we sleep together, yes, but only because I was worried you’d choke on your own vomit.”

“Oh.”

“But if you’re asking whether or not we had sex…?” Rins paused, and Jorge could see that he was enjoying this way too much. “No.” Rins shook his head in a way that had Jorge’s ego feeling deflated, but it was way better than the alternative.

He was like a little brother to him.

“You got really drunk last night.”

“I don’t remember.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You used to be madly in love with Ricky, but he met Dani before you could tell him, and you didn’t like Dani at first because you thought that he was ‘stealing’ your best friend away from you."

“I’m friends with Dani now.”

Rins held his hands up as though he was surrendering, and Jorge buried his face in his hands.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Jorge held his arms out for a hug, and Rins cuddled in. “Thanks for looking after me.”

“You’d have done the same for me.”

“So… who did I have sex with?”

*

Rins had herded Jorge into the shower, and now that he was under the warm water he could think a little more clearly.

But he still couldn’t figure out who his mystery man was.

He could picture straight dark hair, but that didn’t rule out a lot of the guys that were at the wedding, and he knew that they made the most incredible noises when they were sucked off.

The smell of coffee wafted through the flat, luring him to the kitchen, and he rushed to throw on some joggers and a hoodie.

“You look vaguely human now.” Rins stuck his tongue out, and Jorge pulled a funny face, regretting it the second that a pain shot through his temple.

“Thank you.” Jorge groaned as he sat down at the table, and Rins pushed a cup of coffee towards him.

The first sip had him feeling more human, and he was glad that he didn’t have to open the shop today.

Ricky had been right when he’d told Jorge not to even think about opening the shop the day after the wedding, and even though Jorge had insisted that he’d be sober enough to do it, Ricky clearly knew him better than he knew himself.

“I can’t believe I drank so much.”

Rins snorted in laughter, and Jorge shook his head, making the room spin around him.

“And I can’t believe that I slept with some random.”

“Having sex with one of the wedding guests is a best man tradition.” Rins gave him a playful nudge with his foot, but Jorge didn’t smile.

“I didn’t want to be that guy.”

“Any idea who you had sex with last night?”

“Nope.”

“Maybe they don’t remember either?”

“Hey, a blow job from me isn’t something they would forget.” Jorge laughed, and he wondered if his mystery guy was feeling as hungover and confused as he was.

***

Marc crawled out of bed, glad that he’d closed the shop for the day, because there was no way that anyone would let him tattoo them with shaky hands.

“Coffee?” Alex placed it down in front of him, and Marc stared at it, his mind still waking up.

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night.”

Alex grinned, and Marc feared the worst, his mind scrabbling to piece together what had happened.

“You were dancing topless on the table, before shouting that you were in love with Dani.”

“Really?” Marc knew that going to an ex’s wedding was a bad idea, and alcohol never made any situation better.

He covered his face with his hands before letting out a pitiful groan, and Alex chuckled at his pain.

“Don’t worry. You were surprisingly well behaved, you just got drunk and mopey. Then you disappeared for a while, and when I found you, you were slurring your words and I had to bring you home.”

Marc got his revenge by tickling Alex, but the movement was too much for his stomach, and he sprinted to the bathroom, cursing his own stupidity as he retched, the acid burning at his throat as he gasped for air.

Alex stroked his back, flushing the toilet so he didn’t have to look at the mess, and Marc slumped into his arms, wondering how more often than not, Alex was the one playing big brother.

“I think I need some more sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

*

The reddish glow of the setting sun was streaming through the window when Marc woke up again, and Alex was lying next to him bed, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read a textbook.

“Feeling any better?”

Marc sat up slowly, and Alex handed him a glass, the first sip of the ice cold water waking up his body and clearing away the cobwebs in his mind.

“Fuck, I had sex with someone last night.”

“What? Who?” Alex smiled, leaning in closer as though he was expecting Marc to whisper it to him.

Marc scrunched up his face, his memory still fuzzy, and he slumped back against his pillow as the room spun around him.

He got a flash of an unfamiliar face, smiling as he sunk to his knees, and bright green eyes filled with mischief.

“A guy with dark hair, green eyes, and he had a strange flower on his lapel.” Marc reached out for his sketch pad, his pencil moving with surprising accuracy for someone who would struggle to stand on his own two feet right now.

Alex stared at the picture, and then he said something that made Marc want to cry.

“All of the wedding party had those flowers.”

“Fuck.”

***

Jorge had just about sobered up by the time he had to open the shop on the Tuesday, and it was strange to be at the shop without Ricky.

The first time Ricky had suggested that they take over his mother’s flower shop, Jorge had assumed that he’d drunk too much. They ended up left in charge of it for a weekend, while she went to visit family, and that was all it took to convince him that they could do this.

Ricky knew about flowers, but it turned out that Jorge had an eye for arranging them.

Customers loved them, and Ricky’s mum was more than ready to retire.

That had been five years ago now, and Jorge couldn’t quite imagine his life any other way.

He kept busy all morning, it was the height of wedding season, and he rushed to fill large orders, annoyed by the interruptions from walk in customers looking for small bouquets.

Normally Ricky dealt with the customers.

The sound of the bell as the door opened had Jorge flinching, but he was relieved when he saw who it was.

Rins strolled in carrying two coffees and smiling in a way that made Jorge feel like he was about to be interrogated.

“Any idea who your mystery man is?”

“No, shouldn’t you be at university?”

“I’m done for the day, and I thought you might be lonely in the shop.”

“I’m too busy to be lonely.”

“If you’re too busy then I’ll just go home and drink both of these coffees.” Rins sniggered, trying his best to pout before it bubbled over into a full blown giggle.

“Thank you for the coffee, and for coming to check on me.”

Jorge cleared away the flowers that were strewn over the work table, making space for the coffee, and Alex sat down next to him.

He’d barely taken a sip of his coffee, when Rins brought up the one thing that Jorge had been trying not to think about all morning.

“Any idea who your mystery guy is?”

“No, and I’m not bothered if I see him again.”

“Really?” Rins looked up while sipping his coffee, his big eyes staring into his soul and seeing that he was lying.

“Really.”

*

That night, Jorge struggled to sleep, but when he finally did, his mind haunted him with images of lazy mornings in bed and nights spent curled up on the sofa with his mystery guy.

He couldn’t see his face, but he could feel his presence, a calmness that he rarely felt around people.

Waking up to an empty bed, he felt a loneliness that made him wonder if he would ever find ‘the one’.

Jorge buried his face in the pillow, letting out a groan that held all of his disappointment and frustration.

“Where are you?”

***

Marc had thought about texting Dani, but the last thing that he wanted to do was disturb his honeymoon, especially since it would probably only look like he was doing it to sabotage his marriage.

He was starting to think that he’d dreamt that whole thing, imagined hooking up with a cute guy at the wedding to make himself feel less awful about the fact that he’d watched the love of his life get married to another man.

Work had been a nice distraction, but that still left him with his thoughts at night. Usually videogames were enough to keep his mind off it all, but he couldn’t focus on them, and Alex was busy studying.

Sleep didn’t come easy, his dreams plagued with thoughts of his mystery man.

Like all dreams it felt both real and surreal simultaneously, a portal to another dimension, shining a spotlight on the dark, hidden recesses of his subconscious mind.

“Not having fun?” Green eyes stared into his soul, and Marc wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but he felt like he could trust him.

“Dani and I… we used to date.”

“Ouch.” Green eyes poured him another shot of whisky, before pouring one for himself, and he got comfy in the seat across from him.

“We’re still friends, but you know how it is.”

“I understand.” Green eyes leant in closer, his smile soft and kind. “Do you want to know a secret?”

Marc nodded, sipping at his drink as green eyes poured himself another, downing it in one.

“I used to have a crush on Ricky, but before I could tell him, he met Dani.”

“That’s not fun.” Marc pushed his glass closer to green eyes, and he topped it up without taking his gaze off Marc.

“We’ve been friends since we were teenagers, and we’re probably better off as friends than lovers, but still...”

“It’s hard not to wonder ‘what if’?”

Green eyes raised his glass for a toast, and Marc smiled, feeling the excitement of something new as he forgot all about Dani.

“To new friends.”

The dream was hazy, but the feeling of comfort when talking to green eyes was like wearing his favourite warm fluffy hoodie, and he knew deep down that it wasn’t just because of the alcohol.

He had told green eyes personal things, things he didn’t usually share with people he’d just met, but he couldn’t remember what exactly.

That wasn’t a fun feeling.

The buzzing of his alarm made him groan as he reached out of the bed to silence it, annoyed at it for disturbing his dream.

He tried to force his conscious mind to remember what his green eyed mystery man looked like, but he couldn’t remember anything other than handsome, and that wasn’t any use if he couldn’t draw specific features.

The shower helped a little, giving him time to think, but he still couldn’t shake the vulnerable feeling the dream had left him with, wondering what his mystery guy thought of him.

By the time he was dressed, the sound of Alex moving around the kitchen made his stomach rumble, and he wandered into the kitchen to see Alex wafting away smoke from his slightly burnt toast.

“Coffee?”

“Thanks.”

Marc yawned, stretching as he slumped over the table, and it took him a minute to summon the energy to reach out for his coffee.

“Not sleep well?”

“No, I had strange dreams.”

Alex sat down next to him, sliding a couple of slices of toast in his direction, and Marc saw that Alex had kept the burnt toast for himself.

“Mystery guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Go to Ricky’s shop, ask his business partner, he was best man, so he should know.”

“You’re a genius.” Marc shoved an entire slice of toast in his mouth, taking a sip of his coffee before he’d even finished chewing.

“You should just have time before we open up.” Alex smiled, giving Marc a nudge as he slurped down the last of his coffee.

He literally ran out of the flat, a smile on his face as he jumped on his motorbike, and he hoped that he would finally have some answers.

*

Marc had walked past Ricky’s shop many times, but he couldn’t remember ever going in, although it had been a long time since he’d bought flowers.

He stepped in as the little bell jingled, and a young guy with wild black curls rushed to the desk.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“You were at Dani and Ricky’s wedding?”

“Yes...” The young guy looked confused, and Marc knew that he was going to have to start explaining.

“I’m Marc, I’m friends with Dani.”

“I’m Alex, I help out with the shop sometimes.”

Marc reached out to shake his hand, and he froze when he saw his green eyes, but he was sure that he’d remember if his mystery guy had the same name as his brother.

“Dani asked me to help with the thank you notes for the wedding, and I was wondering if you had a copy of the guest list.”

The soft chuckle had Marc wondering if he’d said something funny, and he already had a sinking feeling.

“The guest list was done by Ricky’s mum, with help from Dani’s mum.”

“Oh.”

“Neither of them got a say in it.”

“There did seem to be an awful lot of guests, considering Dani always joked that he’d elope.”

“Yeah… it definitely caused a few arguments, but who’s going to say no to their mama?”

Marc nodded, he knew that if he ever got married he would do whatever his mum wanted.

A flower caught his eye, and he peered at the small label, but it didn’t say what kind of plant it was, just how to care for it.

“You like?”

“What is it?”

“It’s a phalaenopsis, more commonly known as a moth orchid.” He picked it up so that Marc could get a better look, the small flowers swaying on their thin stem. “It’s the same ones that they had at the wedding.”

“It’s pretty.” Marc stroked his fingers over the velvety soft petals, fascinated by the pattern of purple spots like blood splatter over the white petals.

He left with the orchid, riding back to his shop with it awkwardly balanced between his thighs, but it was worth it.

It brought a smile to his face every time he saw it, his only connection to his mystery man.

*

Jorge groaned when he saw the address, the venue was at least an hour’s drive out of the city, and he knew if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t make it on time.

“Are you okay to look after the shop while I deliver this.” Jorge pointed to the giant rose monstrosity, he’d have added other flowers to make it look less bland, but the customer wanted roses, and only roses.

“Sure.” Rins held up his textbook, and Jorge rushed in for a hug.

“Thank you.”

*

Rins was busy studying when Jorge returned, and he looked up from his text book, his eyes

“Was it busy?”

“No, just one customer, and he didn’t actually want flowers...”

“Everything okay?” Jorge slung his jacket over the chair, before sitting down next to Rins,

“He was asking about the guest list for the wedding, said he was helping Dani with the thank you notes.”

“Is there anyone that wasn’t involved in organising this wedding?” Jorge snorted in laughter, wondering how a small wedding could have gotten so out of hand.

“He was cute, and he left his number.” Rins handed him a receipt with a number scrawled on it in sparkly red ink, the same pen that they used for the romantic cards that they added to orders.

“Maybe he remembers your mystery man?”

“Half of Spain was at that wedding, and I’m not sure ‘dark hair and sounds fantastic when he’s sucked off’ is the sort of thing someone can help with.”

Rins sniggered at the mention of a blow job, and Jorge rested his head in his hands, wondering why his brain could remember how his mystery guy sounded in throes of passion, but not his name.

“What do you remember about mystery guy?”

Jorge went to speak, and Rins raised his hand to stop him before he could even get a word out.

“Apart from how he sounds.”

“Dark hair, and he had a tattoo of an ant here.” Jorge pointed to his crotch, and Rins sniggered.

“An ant? Would you recognise it if you saw it again?”

“Yeah...”

“A guy on my course, his brother owns a tattoo shop, maybe he’d be able to help you?”

“Do you know where the shop is?”

“It’s a couple of streets away from here.”

***

Jorge slipped his sunglasses off as he strolled into the small tattoo parlour, the smell of antiseptic and cleaning products overpowering, and he was amazed by the artwork adorning the walls of the reception area.

“Hi can I help you?”

A tall lanky guy stepped out from behind the partition, pushing his glasses up on his nose before sitting a thick text book down on the cluttered desk, and he fidgeted on the spot as he waited for Jorge to answer.

His t-shirt rode up as he stretched his arms, almost touching the ceiling, but that wasn’t what caught Jorge’s attention.

He had a tattoo just above the hem of his boxers, a familiar pattern that Jorge had last seen while kneeling in front of it.

An ant.

“Were you at Ricky and Dani’s wedding?” Jorge felt his heart rate soar, and he was sure that his eyes were wide with fear.

“Yes, why?” The young guy looked confused, and Jorge knew that he was probably about the same age as Rins.

“Oh god, you’re so young.”

“I’m old enough to drink.” He smiled, but it was short lived, and he looked at Jorge with worry in his eyes.

“Just.” Someone called out from behind the partition, followed by a giggle that sounded eerily familiar to Jorge.

“Hey, I’m twenty-two now.” He didn’t take his eyes off Jorge, but his eyes were wide, like a startled deer caught in headlights.

“I’m only teasing you baby bro.”

The voice had Jorge’s cock twitching, and he felt his legs tremble, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out what this all meant.

“Your tattoo...?” Jorge pointed at his hip, unable to finish the sentence, and the young guy motioned for someone to come over.

Jorge slumped down into a chair, not wanting the startle the young guy any more than he already had.

A shorter guy stepped out, the familial resemblance clear, and his smile was strained.

“Is everything okay here?”

“The customer was asking about my tattoo.” He rested his hand over his hip, and the big brother nodded.

“I’ll handle this.” Big brother nudged him in the right direction, and Jorge could feel the tension in the air that he’d caused. “I’m Marc, I own the shop, and that design isn’t available to the public.”

“Fuck.” Jorge felt his stomach churn, he’d never have slept with someone so young if he’d been sober.

“It’s a family special.” The older guy lifted his t-shirt, giving Jorge a good view of his toned abs, and the tattoo that was so familiar to him.

Jorge blinked, and he felt the pieces fall into place. How could he have forgot the soft voice that had begged for more, and the cheery smile that had looked down on him as he sucked him off, all wrapped up in the body of a Greek god.

“This is going to sound strange, but did we have sex in the toilets at Ricky and Dani’s wedding?”

Big brother held up a finger, motioning for Jorge to wait there, and he darted off, returning a minute later with a tatty leather-bound sketch book.

“Were you wearing this flower?”

“Yes.” Jorge traced his fingers over the picture, stunned at the detail and shading in a pencil sketch, and he felt humbled that Marc cared enough to sketch what he remembered of him.

“You’re an amazing artist.”

“I’m even better in bed.” Marc winked, and Jorge couldn’t help the little groan that escaped his lips.

He leant in for a kiss, Marc’s lips hovering millimetres from him, when his little brother spoke.

“Eww, go, get a coffee.” Alex rolled his eyes as he peeked round the partition, and Marc bit at his lip.

“I’d love to, baby bro, but I have a customer in an hour.”

“It’s a basic black line tattoo, I can handle it.” Alex waved his hand like a king dismissing a commoner, and Marc reached out for Jorge’s hand, both of them grinning as they wandered out into the warm summer’s day.

*

Sitting out on the street, Marc showing off his tattoos as he basked in the sunlight, Jorge struggled to keep his eyes on his coffee, and he almost ended up pouring it over himself.

“I tried to find you, but I couldn’t remember your name.” Marc left out the fact that he couldn’t remember anything other than Jorge’s green eyes, and how his lips had felt wrapped round his cock.

“Same, I think I drank a little too much.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one pouring the drinks.”

“I’m sorry.” Jorge grimaced, he knew what he was like when he was drinking away his sadness, and it never ended well. “Would you like to go out some time?”

“Normally people date before they have sex.” Marc’s tongue licked away the foam from his lip, and Jorge couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“I’ve never been described as normal.” Jorge snorted in laughter, and Marc’s laugh rang out, starling the birds that had been milling around hoping for crumbs.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Marc bit at his lip, and Jorge couldn’t miss what he was asking.

“Your place or mine?”

“My place is above the shop.” Marc gestured back towards his tattoo parlour, and Jorge smiled, sure that he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Lead the way.”

*

Alex had closed up the shop by the time that they had walked up the street, and the small flat was eerily quiet, but Jorge hesitated about leaning in for a kiss, not wanting to presume.

“We have the place to ourselves for the night.” Marc smiled, and before Jorge could say a word, Marc’s lips were on his, gentle at first, but then he was deepening the kiss, his hands caressing his rear as they stumbled towards the sofa.

Soft lips and the taste of coffee overloaded Jorge’s senses, the memory of their first encounter rushing back, the passion that had consumed them like moths to a flame.

They kissed until they were breathless, his lips pouty and stung, and Jorge stared into Marc’s warm brown eyes, amazed by how comfortable he felt around Marc, like they were meant to be.

“I never got to thank you for that blow job.” Marc pushed Jorge back on the sofa, smiling as he tugged at the button of his jeans, and Jorge let out a needy groan, his half-hard cock pressing against the zip.

He rushed to help Marc, gasping when his hard cock was exposed, feeling vulnerable, but Marc’s smile reassured him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Marc knelt between his legs, looking up at him with big eyes and an even bigger grin as he licked his lips.

Jorge stroked Marc’s hair, gently encouraging him as he trailed tiny kisses along the length of his cock, and Jorge was overwhelmed by the intimacy, the tenderness, his head falling back against the sofa as his eyes closed.

Marc was loud even when sucking cock, his moans vibrating around him and adding to the pleasure, and Marc’s tongue was something else. The pace was unrelenting, Marc teasing him with his tongue, slowing every time that he got close, and even then Jorge came embarrassingly quickly, Marc greedily swallowing it all down, humming around him as he licked him clean.

“Fuck, that is the best blow job I’ve ever had.” Jorge could barely speak, his body trembling with the aftershocks.

“I aim to please.” Marc’s chuckle sounded filthy, and Jorge opened his eyes to see Marc smiling, looking gorgeous with his plump, moist lips.

Jorge shuffled up so that Marc could cuddle in next to him, and he sprawled out so that he could show off the damp patch on his jeans.

“Do you want to stay?” Marc’s smile froze as he waited for Jorge to answer, and Jorge reached out to hold Marc’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

“I’d like that.” Jorge kissed Marc on the forehead, pulling him closer as he caught his breath.

“I’m so glad that fate arranged for us to meet again.”

*

Rins was just about to close up the shop when the bell rang, and he cursed the customer that would walk in as they were literally closing.

Thankfully it wasn’t a customer.

Alex was smiling, and Rins knew that their plan had been successful.

“Did Jorge find Marc?”

“Yes.” Alex made himself comfy as Rins locked up, the place eerily quiet as he made coffee.

“So, what happened?” Rins gave Alex a nudge, grinning as he sipped at his coffee. “Do they remember each other?”

“Enough that they went out for coffee, and Marc’s told me not to come home tonight.” Alex snorted in laughter, but the thought of listening to his brother having sex was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

“You’re welcome to crash at mine.”

“Thanks.”

“One question… why not just tell Marc that you knew who he’d had sex with?”

“Marc likes a challenge, if I’d just told him he probably wouldn’t have pursued it.” Alex smiled, and Rins knew what he was going to ask.

“Why didn’t you just tell Jorge?”

“Jorge seems to always want what he can’t have.” Rins snorted in laughter, he’d never say it to Jorge’s face, but in all the years he’d known him, it was true.

“They’re perfect for each other.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
